


[マレシル]Stimatas

by mforboby



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 睡美人正是斩龙之剑的故事银真身=睡美人/身为屠龙者时性格与目前NRC时间线的正体有较大偏差注意有原创茨谷与人类王国的战争的剧情引文来自聂鲁达《爱的十四行诗》
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[マレシル]Stimatas

> 苦涩的爱，以荆棘为冠的紫罗兰，
> 
> 充满刺人的热情的灌木丛，
> 
> 忧伤之矛，忿怒之花冠，
> 
> 你经由什么途径，你如何征服我的灵魂？
> 
> 你为何如此急速地将你的温柔之火
> 
> 倾泄于我生命冰凉的枝叶上？
> 
> 是谁指引你来路？什么花，什么岩块，
> 
> 什么烟带领你到我居住的地方？

“我听说在龙种心目中，逃避乃是可耻之举。”

“那您真的见过转身逃跑的龙吗？”

“还没有。或者你想让我见识一下？”

少年未出一言以复，默默握紧足有自己两人高的法杖，林间的雾气却更浓了。银剑一闪，切开沉沉雷云与重重荆棘，骑士的剪影晃了晃，反手拔出一支从胸甲缝隙插进腋下的燧石箭。

“变化天气，以增幅魔法并掩护你的暗算，赐予你的眷属宝石，以祝福他们的兵刃。

太有意思了，想想看吧，接下来是人类的思想还是人类的刀剑会先一步攻陷你的王国？”

那支箭被掷到他脚下，雨水冲刷开细细的红色。茨谷的围篱一丛丛倒伏下来，蜷缩到他身后，他几乎能听见它们横遭摧残、颤抖呻吟之声。刀砍斧削，伤在枝干，断口处随之溢出汨汨浓绿浆汁，如血又如火。

“你的战士足够英勇。”

不然他们也不会足足拖延你半夜，为我争取出了准备法术的时间。狩龙者拄剑凝立着，一人即成一支军队，纵使他看得清黑森林里的所有叶子，目光也无从穿透银铠，掌握那颗心脏的每一搏动与思量。

“你好容易害羞啊，龙崽。但是你真的明白吗？为何你们徒有利爪和巨翼，最长的寿命与最深远的智慧，却只能攫取到一片遍布敌意的孤立领地？”

“……您远道而来，总不该是为了用这番空话教育我。”

“把此地化为焦土，非我所愿。”

“所以您准备继续继续继续羞辱我和我的国家吗？”

“我记得龙族唯力量是从，只会服膺于‘爪与翼的裁决'，就连那些自诩理智者亦不能例外。我宰过胁生双翼的爬虫，筑巢称王的蜥蜴，他们也会化作人形，坐在公爵的座位上高谈阔论，却死得像一头毫无尊严的野兽。”骑士的声音意外地年轻，他才觉察到他的铠甲镶上了圣徽，开战时又施展了隔绝探测魔法的心灵屏障。

“你固然年纪小，但已展露战士的决心。举起你的武器吧。”

“不能……”

他的自问自答消逝在雨声之中。无论他想探求哪一个答案，都只能通过这场战争完成论证。

“被看穿了吗？小打小闹也到此为止了。”

苍白电网撕裂浓云，照彻林间，劈到骑士脚尖前不足半尺的地上。那条银色的剪影坚若磐石，他短短一瞥下却倒抽了口凉气。

“你没想错。我把卫队留在了林谷外，围堵剿杀落网的妖精。”

他吹了声口哨，无数瘦削缥缈的幽灵自雾中浮现，长长指爪剖开荆棘。狩猎即将开始，落单的猎物就在眼前。

狼群的皮毛被淋得透湿，它们眼珠幽绿，口鼻处呼出缕缕白汽，由始至终都没有发出一声多余的嗥叫。即使是被人驯养的动物，这也显得太安静，太训练有素了。

又一道试探性的电箭落进屠龙者的“大军”，狼们四散躲开，稍微有些害怕，又慢慢围拢回去，恢复了阵型。它们共享同一双耳朵、同一对眼睛，用前爪一下一下地刨着土，边抬起脑袋，等候那两足直立、长着寒铁利齿的领袖发出可以一拥而上撕咬敌人的信号。

就连他也不禁露出轻蔑的微笑：“易形者竟会向十字架下跪宣誓吗？”

“那你今天就该知道了。人类本就是背信弃义的种族。老鼠足以战胜大象，虫豸将在应许之日吞吃狮豹。是时候认真起来了，你总不想被传唱成第一条被狼咬死的龙吧？”

他举剑当胸，声音被雨水淋得斑驳一片：“奉圣——之名起誓。……死亡将是我唯一的见证。”

那个夜晚，后来被议会褒奖为“打倒齐格弗里德继承者的关键一役”。但他心知肚明，龙族的溃败早已注定。

早在圆桌四分五裂，宝剑沉入湖底，森林被成片烧毁、夷为道路和农田，太阳神追逐藏进月桂树的少女、悲悼的宁芙化为白杨的故事遭人遗忘，早在赤脚修士行遍诸国，劝说村民砍伐寄宿着古老诸神的灵木之时。

捕鼠人重又躺了回去，枕着双臂：“那没什么。我从学会走路起就在练习了。”

马里乌斯努力维持仪容端正，翻过新一页书，精灵文字却化作蠕动着的小墨点，作鸟兽散逃出纸面。他努力压下羡慕之情，借眼角余光打量着聚到陌生人身边跟他一起晒太阳的小鸟和松鼠：“是吹笛子还是捉老鼠？”

“当然是乐器。教会我这门手艺的神父一开始差点要去做忏悔。另外啊，即使把角和尾巴藏起来，它们也会畏惧你天生的龙威自动退避的。”

他沉下脸来：“你发现我是谁了。”

“就算是在妖精的王国，也只有一个部族的龙留了下来。但是你的真身，又跟我这种走南闯北的小生意人有啥关系？无论是妖精还是人，都会被老鼠咬穿酒桶和袍子，叫苦连天——我只晓得这档事，而且寻根究底于我无益。”

“龙会吃掉不守信用、泄露秘密之人。”

“我已经撒过太多次谎了，肉一定很酸。”

“……你也会编个假名字糊弄我吗？”

“妈妈给我取名爱洛（Aurore），但是他们在教堂里叫我菲利普。随你喜欢叫哪个名字吧？”

TBC

一周目龙银捏的DND职业模板分别是龙法师×人类屠龙者（参考了部分圣武士设定），当然写得很随便，不要当真

＊银/睡美人【王子？】的真名借用的是原作动画的公主和王子的真名奥罗拉（Aurora）与菲利普，因为都性转了所以用回了Aurora的法语/拉丁语化的Aurore，也比较有中性色彩，尽管原义里还是女名【。】

爱洛是小名，菲利普是王子正式受洗的教名

＊爱洛在腰带上插笛子和银插警棒的位置是一样的，吹笛捕鼠捏他了花衣吹笛手故事

**Author's Note:**

> 一周目龙银捏的DND职业模板分别是龙法师×人类屠龙者（参考了部分圣武士设定），当然写得很随便，不要当真
> 
> ＊银/睡美人【王子？】的真名借用的是原作动画的公主和王子的真名奥罗拉（Aurora）与菲利普，因为都性转了所以用回了Aurora的法语/拉丁语化的Aurore，也比较有中性色彩，尽管原义里还是女名【。】
> 
> 爱洛是小名，菲利普是王子正式受洗的教名
> 
> ＊爱洛在腰带上插笛子和银插警棒的位置是一样的，吹笛捕鼠捏他了花衣吹笛手故事


End file.
